Light Novel Volume 8
Volume 7 |Next = Light Novel Volume 9 Volume 9|Eng Release = April 2, 2019|Eng ISBN = 978-0-316-50266-5|Eng Pages = 224}} is the eighth novel of the No Game No Life (Series) series, published on December 25, 2015. An official English translation released under the name '''No Game No Life, Vol. 8: It Seems the Gamer Siblings will Inherit the Legend '''was published on April 2, 2019. Story Details Synopsis= History repeats itself...or does it?! Just as the end of Sora and Shiro's dice game against the Old Deus approaches, they are faced with completing Jibril's task—a strategic simulation game set in a reproduction of the ancient Great War, before everything changed. As the leaders of the weakest race, the Imanity, the gamer siblings have one objective: ensure that in this version of the Great War, no one dies. |-|Summary= The trio encounter Jibril a few times, each time behaving very oddly, until they reached Jibril’s Task where she awaits. Jibril requests a death match between the trio (where the losing team has to commit suicide). They play a game that reenacts the events of the eternal war where they represent as chief commanders of their respective race with a goal to eliminate the other race (and it is possible to die permanently in this game). Blank avoids any death by force for the only 72 hours they had until time was up, resulting in them being ‘unable to complete the Task’ (Blank insists that this is their first lost). Meanwhile, Izuna was well ahead. As she was getting closer to the end, it appears that the last 50 square’s Task's are: ‘choose 1 of 7 participants to be killed, and be teleported to finish point’. Izuna, knowing Riku and Schwi’s story, crippled in tears (and while under Holou’s pressure/persuasion) unwilling to give up anyone because ‘otherwise nothing has changed (since the war)’. This is Holou and Miko’s real goal: to see whether the world has changed at all since the war. Inevitably, Izuna stayed in her square for 72 hours, leaving her last dice unable to proceed. After the trio won the game with Jibril, Blank confessed to Steph that they know Steph is actually a fake Steph and she is also the traitor mentioned in the rule. Along with every participant, the real Steph knows the rules and existence of the fake Steph going to be in the game, until their memory got wiped out. Real Steph has been outside of the game, she also lost her memory, and is carrying out Sora’s mission which he instructed her way before the 24 hours. Blank had no intention to reach to the finish point themselves and entrust the fake Steph to betray them to win the game, which is the real winning goal: no matter how dire the situation, Blank has no intention of giving up anyone along the way. Upon spelling out Holou’s intention, Holou shows up, Blank provides the right answers she seeks (where all other participants place all fate to Blank, and Blank is willing to place all their fate to the fake Steph). Game is completed on day 42. Holou sees Blank’s resolve and hands over the win to them. Holou agrees to follow Blank to discover the purpose of her existence, meanwhile she self proclaims to be the representative of Old Deus race (as she is the oldest existing): This is Blank’s trap to lure out any Old Deus that disagrees with Holou. And as the cliffhanger of Volume 8, the Ex-Machina were monitoring the game's progress and decides to reach out to Sora to see ‘whether he is the person they been waiting for’. Chapters * Continue * Chapter 1 - Preparation (Tactless Tactics) * Chapter 2 - Handover (Crooked Conquest) * Chapter 3 - Disclosure (Absurd Answer) * Chapter 4 - Who Are You? (Correct Choice) * Ideal End New Characters * Unnamed Elf * Unnamed Group of Gigant * Unnamed Imanity Scouts Games Played Illustrations Vol8 art 1.jpg 1DBBA3A4-3338-4E3B-8F61-EB2F0022EEC2.jpeg Vol8 Art 3.jpg Vol8 Art 4.jpg Vol8 Art 5.jpg A0C4AB90-6F2A-4B20-ACDA-1D0D71447F9E.jpeg Vol8 Art 6.jpg 058 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4vc.jpg Vol8 Art 7.jpg Vol8 Art 8.jpg Vol8 Art 9.jpg 176_by_kaitoasakura-d9pj4ux.jpg 284_by_kaitoasakura-d9pj4uj.jpg Vol 8 Art 11.jpg Vol8 Art 10.jpg zh:Light Novel Volume 8 Category:Light Novel Category:Volume Category:Light Novel Illustrations